The Fire
by Azure Pro. MC
Summary: All was going well. Well, until Yomi's house caught into flames. Dead and Rock now have a strong connection to the real world, which is why they moved there for only a slight bit of time. Mato and Yuu have never been the same after the incident.
1. Chapter 1

Mato knelt on the streets, crying her heart out. What had happened? I'll tell you.

~A couple of days earlier~

"Ne, Yu?" Mato asks, her voice far away. "Mm?" Yu answered. "Where's Yomi? I'd think she'd be here by now."

"She might be sick today, Mato-chan! Has she texted you?"

"Ah! Forgot to check." She flips her phone open and goes to text messages. Indeed, there was a text from Yomi.

_**Hey, sorry Mato. I'm not feeling great, so I stayed home today. If you were at the corner, I'm sorry for that.**_

"Heh! She is sick…" Mato sounds disappointed. She had been hoping to hang out with Yomi. Yu pats her back. "Now lets get to practice! Coach is gonna be steamin'!" Mato giggles.

Soon after school, Mato stood, holding the safety pole that was on the train. She didn't like being alone. Without Yomi. She texts back.

_**Hope you feel better! C:**_

She walks out of the train, only to see Yomi waiting for her. "What are you doing out here in the _cold?_ Your sick! You should be at home, Yomi!"

Yomi chuckles. "Sorry, I just wanted to see you. How was school?"

"Boring as ever. But I missed you! I was hoping to hang out."

"Sorry. Nature." She sniffs. Mato giggles, gently hugging Yomi, who tries to break free. "C'mon! I don't want to get you sick!" Mato smiles. "I don't care." She states.

Yomi stops with a smile. She hugs Mato back after a little bit. They were stuck like that for a while until they got a sudden edgy feeling, a feeling of weirdness of being in public. They edge away from each other. "Well, I must be going home."

"Awe but Yomi! I wanna hang!" Yomi smiles. "Then come home with me."

"Yayy!" She hugs Yomi again before running off. Yomi chuckles, walking. She soon walked to the door and led Mato into her room. They start chatting and stuff. Mato soon had to leave.

~The Next Day~

Yomi walked into class, sitting at her desk. The usual girls trying to get her arrive again. She didn't know how or why, but girls _and_ boys have been flirting with her all of a sudden. She didn't pay attention to it though. She liked Mato. That was her final belief.

She smiles as she saw Mato start to hover over her. "Feel better?" Mato says cheerfully, pulling up a chair and sitting down. Her chin rests in her hands. Yomi nods happily. "Yep." Mato closes her eyes, smiling brightly. She brings up conversations, often whispers heard.

Such as "Damn, Mato's winning." And "I wish I was that lucky!" Yomi hears the bell for class. "Bye Yomi!" Mato waves before walking out. Yomi smiles brightly.

After school, Yomi laid in her bed, on her phone. Her phone strap laid just inches away from her as the fire alarm rang out. "Huh?" She sits up, smelling smoke. She hears her father curse, slamming something on the floors.

"What?" She was confused until the flames engulfed her bedroom door, making her scream like a fearful 7 year old girl. She called the police as fast as she could as she scoots to the corner.

She soon heard sirens.

There was panting at her door. Yu slams open the bedroom door. "Knock maybe?" Mato groans. "No…no time…"

"Why? What's happened?"

"YOMI'S HOUSE…"

"What about it?" Mato was tense now. What was she…

"IT'S ON FIRE!"

"WHAT?!" Mato rushed to her feet and raced out with Yu, running out to the streets. She saw the large cloud of smoke. Tears stung her eyes. She ran to the scene, stopping in the middle of the streets, seeing the house totally in flames.

Yomi was trembling in a corner, trying to get away from the flames. Her parents and Kagari were out, but Kagari was begging the police to find Yomi. Tears were flowing down Yomi's cheeks, screaming slightly as a piece of the flamed ceiling lands in front of her. She hears a shout.

**"Anybody here?"** It was one of the police. A dog was sniffing around by his side. Yomi squeaks, unable to talk. She was really scared. **"Helloo?" **The fearful girl let out another squeal when the wall collapses, making her hang onto the metal framing.

The dog barks, the policeman undoing his leash. The dog sniffs at Yomi, whose eyes were squeezed shut, trying not to look down. The police man found the dog, and ran across the flames. He held out his hand to her. **"Come on…grab my hand…"**

Yomi stares at his hand. She couldn't find the will. She soon raises a shaky hand. That was a bad idea. The metal framing snaps in half, throwing her to the side. She squeals, holding onto the side of the ashed house.

Mato's eyes widen, seeing Yomi. She was keeping herself from screaming at her for couragement. She ignored it. "Come on, Yomi!"

Yomi's eyes burst open, seeing the one and only. Mato. She was trembling horribly. She pulls herself up, and stepped on the floor, avoiding flames. Although, the house let out a loud moan. Yomi gasps, getting ready to jump, but the house collapses.

"NO! YOOMI!" Mato reached out her hand, falling out onto her knees, crying. Her arms tremble. _Why…why?! Why to YOMI?! _

After hours and hours of searching, they finally found her. The policeman held her in his arms, Yomi unconscious. But Yomi soon wakes up, able to limp on one leg. She looks around, stopping at Mato. Mato was edging closer, crying her heart out.

She managed to hug the girl that was scared to death. "Oh my god…are you okay…?!"

Yomi sniffs, quickly hugging back. "No…I'm scared, Mato…" Yomi squeezed her lover, her eyes shut tight. "It hurts…I…"

"I know…I know…" Mato rubs Yomi's back, in the places that weren't broken.

"I couldn't save it…" She squeaks. Mato's eyes open. "Save what?"

"My charm…our charm…it's gone…" Yomi starts to sob, keeping Mato really close. Mato's eyes were open and she was crying as hard as she could.

**"Alright. Time for you to go, Takanashi-san." **Yomi was soon dragged away into the ambulance. Yomi looks at Mato once more, a desperate, scared look. Mato was crying. Her heart was crushed. Yomi was pushed into the vehicle, the doors soon shut. Mato squeals.

"WAIT! WAIT, PLEASE!" She chased after the ambulance, soon twisting her ankle, landing on her knees. "I…love you…" She slams a fist onto the concrete, crying her heart out. Yu stood still, in shock.

This one was by far worse than her own house fire. Nobody knew what caused it, but it happened. Somehow, a way unknown, they weren't ready for Dead Master.

Just months later, Yomi still in the hospital, Her house had been rebuilt but unseen to the human eye. Only ones with other selves could see the monstrosity. It was Dead Master's old chapel, such a chapel of it's own.

It was the one from the other world. The afterlife, the place in which they fight. Though she knew that the one and only Black Rock Shooter has also moved into this world for one reason, one reason only. To protect Mato from her own claws.

Dead chuckles at such a thought. Although she could never reveal her true feelings –

_**No. They don't have feelings. But now they do. So hush hush.**_

—to her precious Rock, she would always flirt just a tiny pinch in every fight. Every time she would, she could sense a tiny hint of desire in those bright, neon blue eyes.

_**The chapel isn't where Yomi's house was. It was in a deep ditch, like the one in the other world ((The OVA vers.)) **_

Dead held a tiny skull in her greedy claws, the skull calm in her clutches. She knew what was coming. She could sense it. She could always tell who or what was coming. Like, Rock for example. She could feel a burn in her right eye—which she struggles to keep down from hurting—and maybe some tight squeezes on her throat.

She jumps down, yawning slightly. She rubs her right eye. "Hm, I guess she's coming…mm…Dammit, why does it hurt when it senses…" She rubs her throat, which was throbbing. She swings out her scythe, clutching it in her blood thirsty claws.

She felt bad for Yomi. For such a kind and helpless girl, that was what she had wanted. She smiles, a sinister smile. She jumps back into the throne as the familiar kick of the door came. The doors swing open at ease, creaking loudly. Rock stood there, surprisingly in a…

Dead instantly cracks up. Rock glares. "HAHAAAA! YOU GOING TO SCHOOL?!" She was laughing her head off. "OHMYGOD!" Rock snarls. She expected this from Dead. Why did she even still have this on, she had no clue. Her clothes dissolved into her regular ones.

_"Shut up! Mato-"_

"BAHA! Mato Mato Mato…took you to SCHOOL?! OHMYGOD THIS HURTS! OHMYGOD!"

_"Yeah! So what?!"_

"PFFFT!" Dead calms down after a while, still chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Haiii ouo **_

_** I do NOT own BRS.**_

__ It hurt. Mato knew that feeling and hated it. She never liked seeing a friend in pain. Worry flashed through her chest. When was Yomi able to get out of the hospital? She tensed. She sat in class, the break seeming like it took forever. She waited and waited. Tonight she would visit Yomi. She stares at the clock. She was impatient. She wished and wished for this day. Yes, she has visited her before. But this day was special. It was Yomi's birthday. Mato sighs. What a day to be in the hospital!

When the last bell rang, she raced out of the classroom and to her house. She got her mother quickly to drive to the hospital. She couldn't waste time. She was soon standing at the doorway, smiling. Yomi was on her phone, probably to let Mato know that she was waiting. Mato shuts the door, catching Yomi's attention. Yomi smiles brightly. "Mato!" Mato smiles brighter, walking over. Yomi watches Mato kneel down next to her.

Yomi intertwines their hands, instantly squeezing Mato's hand. Mato blushes a little bit. "Happy Birthday, Yomi!" She pecked a kiss to Yomi's cheek, making her blush brightly. "Thank you..." Mato shuffled into her pocket. "Since the old one is gone..." Yomi blinks, starting to peer over. Mato stuck out her tongue at her, though, making her giggle and lay back down. Mato dug out a new phone strap. It had the Little Bird and All the Colors bird on the end. Yomi was instantly beaming.

"Thank yoou!" She grasps it with soft hands. She strokes the bird. "It's really pretty..." Mato smiles, nudging her head under Yomi's left arm. Yomi lifts her arm, allowing Mato to snuggle her head into her side. She chuckles, caressing her cheek. Mato's beautiful sapphire optics open, looking right at her. "I hope your having a great birthday..."

"I really am...now that your here..." Yomi whispers cheerfully. Mato beams up at her.

XXX

Dead jumps down from her throne, letting out a loud click. Rock shivers._ Why does that give me the chills?_ Rock watches intently as Dead stood there, just staring. "What? Are you going to do something?" Rock states. Dead huffs, staying silent. "Of course dummy." She slowly walks over, making Rock back up tensely. Dead soon had Rock against the wall. This was unusual to Rock, thinking of this just made it worse. Dead caresses Rock's pale cheek. This was really weird.

Dead usually doesn't approach her like this. Especially the haste arm around her waist that kept her intact. Rock looked taken aback, making Dead smirk. This was really unusual. What was she doing? "Dead. I came here to fight, not-" The statement was interrupted by nothing other than bittersweet lips. What was this? Rock stops moving. Her eyes were the slightest of wide, something that never gets to her. Flickering of Mato engulfs her inner self. She soon felt the sweet lips retract, leaving a snicker. Dead backs up, making Rock swallow. Dead took the moment.

She throws her arm, forcing a chain around Rock's hips. All else to her was completely pitch black. She wakes up, a numb feeling to her. She wriggles slightly. She was trapped. She felt the stinge of pain in her wrists. She was frustrated as she continued to struggle. There was a loud snicker, a sinister cackle. She knew who did this. Dead had tricked her. She watches in haste anger at Dead, who was standing crossed armed in the doorway. "Let me go! That wasn't fair!"

"Heh, nothings fair, hun." Dead knelt in front of Rock, a chaste claw on Rock's cheek. Rock snarled slightly. As always, Dead saw deeper desire in the girls eyes. "Of course...of course you would say that..." Rock turned her cheek, staring at her in wide disbelief. Dead lets out a sinister chuckle. She stood on her heels. She swung out her scythe. Rock starts yanking at the chains again. "No...No...you bitch...no." Dead snickered. She swung her scythe, but Rock dodged, making the scythe snap the chain. Rock slams Dead away, breaking the other chain.

Dead snarls, backing up when Rock walks forward. She was soon forced to the cliff. Her heel slips, but she puts it back on the ledge. "You idiot! You do realize what the frick your doing?!" Rock snarls. Honestly, she really didn't. Dead backs up once more, only to fall off. Rock squeals, her anger going away quickly. Dead was holding onto the edge of the cliff, her claws in the rock. "DO YOU SEE?!"

XXX

Yomi sighs, missing Mato already. She had just left. She wished she would be with her. She-

A surge of pain washes through her. She lets out a loud shriek, but nobody came for help. She cringes.

XXX

_**oUo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I decided to give you guys the third chapter since the last one was short, and that I had nothing to do.**_

It was now a week, just after the other incident. Once in a while, now, Mato brings Yuu. STRENGTH would appear every so often with Rock. It was one of those days.

Mato yawns. She had stayed here for the past couple days, now watching her just in case. Rock stood above the hospital bed, in her school clothes. She couldn't help but feel the light sting of regret. Ever since Dead has been fallen into the bowels of the ditch and snapped her spine, she wasn't normal. STRENGTH was helping her with the real world. Although she would roughly pay attention. She kept thinking about that kiss. Did Dead mean it? She was shaking a little now. She has admitted to herself that she loves Dead. But she's never revealed it.

Yomi looks at Rock. "Rock? Is there something wrong?" Rock just lets out a hum and shakes her head. Yomi sighs, the room silent. "This...is the most silent room I've ever been in." She stares at the ceiling. "I'd understand it. If it was this silent for longer I would've sworn I'd scream my metal tail off." STRENGTH mutters. "Mm." Was all Yomi answered. Her thoughts were on something else. She didn't understand what or why, but she was thinking about it. Mato squeezed Yomi's hand, making sure she was awake.

"Mato...come on. Your really silent. This isn't you..." Yomi looks at her friend. "Mm, well...I don't talk much when I'm worried. Especially about you." Yomi gets stiff, making Mato squeeze her hand harder. "Yomi, I hate it when your in pain. It hurts just seeing it. I wish you were better...enough to survive longer. You've been in this place for nearly a year, Yomi! I don't like that!"

The nurse walks in. "Guys, a girl wants to see Yomi, alone." Mato nods, everybody walking out. Rock was caught by surprise as Dead walked in, paying no attention to Rock. The door shut before she was able to call after her. STRENGTH told her some things as they waited.

Dead silently walked to the bed. "Looks like you got yourself in a fix." Was all she said. Her voice wasn't rude, but kind and soft. That caught Yomi by surprise. "Uhh, yeah...Dead...why do you sound so..."

"Nice? Mm, spine snap."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you? I wouldn't plan for you to be in the hospital for a year." Dead kneels down, careful of her back which was still in the process of healing itself.

"...Yeah. I don't want to be in here any longer, though...I miss Mato."

"Wasn't she in here a couple minutes ago?"

"Yeah, but I miss it when we were together at school. With Yuu in the way now, I have barely any time with her."

"Mm...I'm having the same problem with STRENGTH. She's getting Rock. It's useless."

"It really is..." Yomi was shocked at this, since she though Dead would've already taken care of the problem. She guessed not. She sighs. "Well, they said I'm able to get out tomorrow. Hopefully in a half an hour."

"Then come to my place. I'm sure you have nowhere else to go."

"Yeah...okay." Yomi didn't want to admit it, but she was going to ask to go there. She was too much of a burden to Mato and she definately didn't want to go to Koutari's.

A half an hour later she was on her feet. She rejected Mato's requests to go to her house, since she had already gotten an invitation. That made Mato frown, not really happy about the situation. She hugs Mato. "Look...your mother would've said no anyway. Plus, Dead's nicer now. I'm safer in her hands than yours." Mato only cried. Yomi squeezes Mato. "I'll see you at school." She wipes away her tears. "Nooo! I want to see you more than that! Please! Pleaase!" Mato was sobbing now. Yomi winces.

She looks at Dead. She looks slightly impatient but kind as well. "Just..." She seemed clueless as well. "Mato...please...I want to go...but..." Mato squeaks, backing away. "F-Fine..." She runs out. Yomi tenses, wincing. She has broken the girls heart. The room was silent. "Come on, Dead. I want to get out of here!" She was soon huddled in the corner with Dead, crying. Dead hugged Yomi. "Shh. Mato doesn't hate you. She'll get over it."

Yomi sighs. "I-I hope so..." Rock soon burst through the doors, making Yomi squeal and shrink back. Dead stood violently, shaking her spine, making her screech a little in pain. Rock looks at them. "Shh! I'm not going to-" Dead smacks her right across the face. "You bastard! You nearly scared her to death!"

"I'm sorry!" Rock growls.


End file.
